Buenos Aires
by TheCovertGirl
Summary: When Abby, Townsend and Joe were new spy recruits, they were sent on a mission to stop a drugs cartel in Buenos Aires. How will things turn out when one of their lives are put at risk to complete the task at hand?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter of my new fan fiction is finally here! As always, I do not own the Gallagher Girls series - Ally Carter does. The only thing I own is the plot, so yeah. ****Please read and review to tell me if I should carry on with the story!**

* * *

Being called over to the USA for a mission was a big thing. As I walked into the private meeting room, I felt all eyes on me - the youngest person ever to be accepted into Her Majesty's Secret Service. I'm known as Edward Townsend of MI6, the real life version of James Bond. I've been on various covert missions in the three months I've been hired - all succeeding in whatever goal was set. I'm not bragging or anything, it's just the truth. The truth - something most spies aren't willing to admit to, but I'm not one of them. I'm a realistic person (well, partially pessimistic. There's no point in sugar-coating the fact that someone will die) and that's what keeps me alive and well; that's what makes me so good.

"Agent Townsend, so glad you could make it." greeted the man I knew as 'The Director'. He was in his middle thirties and wearing a grey suit - his light brown hair gelled down to look more professional. "Do take a seat." he said, gesturing to an empty chair next to a young woman.

I sat beside her and smiled, trying to make a good first impression. "So what's your name?" I asked the woman.

"I go by many names. It really depends who you want to meet." she replied, dodging the question.

"What's your name at this moment?" I tried again, intrigued at how she chose to handle the situation.

She paused and thought carefully. "Abigail Cameron, CIA agent and Gallagher Academy graduate." She seemed a bit young to be in the CIA, around eighteen at the most. It was unlikely that she'd be hired so young unless she was a talented field agent. Her face had a healthy glow which complimented her green eyes, her dark hair framing her face well. She had quite an athletic, yet feminine build and could probably beat me in an arm wrestle (note to self: test this theory out).

"Great to meet you, Abigail." I said, offering her my hand to shake. She shook it daintily and smiled back at me. I looked at what she wore: a button up blouse with the top button undone, a short black skirt and a pair of knee high boots.

"Having fun checking me out?" she laughed, letting go of my hand as I quickly turned to face the Director, "You're actually not that bad yourself, your eyes are really striking. Plus your accent is kinda cool."

"Why thank you." I replied, smirking at how easy it was to get on her good side. She seems nice and all, but how will she fare in the mission?

Another person came into the room silently - his shadow alerting me to his presence. "Solomon, you're late." sighed the Director, picking up three identical files and passing them to us. "No matter. It's time to brief you on the mission I'm sending you on." He put on a pair of glasses and leaned forward on the desk, suddenly serious. "There is a major drugs cartel in Buenos Aires right now and we're sending you in to stop them. It's better to keep them alive, but a few casualties will be tolerated. You must get to the core of this problem and shut it down for good. All clear?"

We all nodded as we looked through the information in the file. It was quite basic stuff - a profile of the head of the business we were going to take down, a short list of safe houses near the location and a detailed blueprint of their base. I was the first to get up, opening the door for the others. Abby was courteous enough to thank me, but the latecomer didn't even acknowledge my existence.

"So who are you exactly?" I wondered out loud, staring at the man. He seemed quite an average guy - dark hair and green eyes, medium build, about six foot. He did, however, look as if he'd been in many fights previously - faded scars on his skin barely visible in the light. From what I could see, they would soon disappear completely as he had applied some sort of scar-removing cream.

"Like the Director said earlier, I'm Solomon, Joe Solomon. You mustn't be _that_good of a spy not to recall that." he taunted, walking ahead of us, "Plus, I think I should really be asking that question to you, British boy."

"I'm Edward Townsend. MI6 agent." I stated, partly offended by the way he spoke to me and how he hadn't heard of me before.

"Interesting name you have there." he snickered, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He turned around, walking backwards, facing Abby and I, "Anyway, you ready to set off?"

"I know I am!" Abby chimed in delight. She skipped towards Joe and started to talk about something of no interest of me (although I did listen to every word they said). She touched his arm lightly and I instantly knew that there was something between them. The way she acted around him was resembling a flirtatious teenage girl, which, in actual fact, she was. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of him at that moment. She looked back to see me following behind slowly, my hands in my pockets, and asked in a concerned tone, "Townsend, you're ready to leave, right?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I said confidently, raising an eyebrow. I picked up my pace to catch up to them and we suddenly stopped at a retinal scanner. It led to the hangar - I knew this because I had 'borrowed' the building schematics two weeks ago whilst looking through important files. We went through the complex, yet familiar procedure of standing perfectly still and having a red laser scan our eyes, then we all stepped into the bright room. Scattered in an orderly fashion was thirteen different types of planes. In the centre of it all was a small private jet that would take us to Buenos Aires. We stepped on-board with our pre-packed luggage (I brought mine with me on the way here - a small bag filled with the essentials, i.e. clothes, weapons, etc.) and sat down, ready to face whatever was at the end of the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Great response from you guys! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the first. Read and review! 3**

* * *

When we landed in Buenos Aires, it was already past midnight. The cool night air felt electric on my skin as we walked to the beach-side house owned by the CIA. As we approached the building, it occurred to me that there were a lot of traps hidden away that any non-spy wouldn't notice. Solomon opened the door and turned in the lights and Abby went to find the best room to stay in. I walked into the kitchen to check how secure we were. The window was heavily protected with bullet-proof glass and a complex lock system that would electrocute anyone trying to break in (no, I didn't find out the hard way). It was a good place to stay the night, but we would have to move soon.

Solomon came into the room and leaned in the counter, staring at me. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm inspecting the safety precautions. What else would I be doing?" I snapped, irritated by how idiotic that question was.

"We're in a safe house. Of course everything will be secure." he pointed out, laughing off my seriousness. He opened a cupboard door and grinned, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. "Whoever used this place last must've known we were coming."

"No. We're on a mission." I warned, "You're not going to mess this up."

He looked annoyed at my comment and put down the bottle. He stepped closer to me and looked straight at me. "What did you just say?" he said, grabbing my wrist.

"You're not going to mess this mission up by drinking." I repeated calmly.

"Oh, I heard you the first time. I don't mess things up. Ever." he shot back, an intimidating look in his eye.

"Of course you don't with that cocky attitude of yours." I muttered to myself. He heard what I said and shoved me against the wall, anger rising in him.

"Do you know the real reason why I never fail?" he hissed quietly, "I was trained at the Blackthorne Academy - the boarding school for assassins." As he spoke, I wrestled my fist away and punched him square in the face. He stumbled back a step and smirked, "Not bad, Townsend. Maybe I can forget what you said this one time."

"Good idea." I agreed, cracking my knuckle, "You were being serious about the assassin thing?" I asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"I wouldn't lie about what I've done in the past." he said coldly.

As we cleared up all the evidence of our short-lived fight, Abby walked in. "Do we have a plan for what we're going to do tomorrow?" she inquired, "We can't just stroll in and kill everyone."

I glanced over at Solomon as she said it and he tensed up a bit. We all thought for a bit, then Joe came up with an idea. "How about a traditional stake-out? Observe their pattern of behaviour, find the flaw and take down the group that way."

"It'll take too long - there are around thirty people involved and if we go in and they see us, the risk of injury from fighting is heightened. Why don't one of us go undercover in their gang and they can feed us information from inside?"

"I'm up for it," he volunteered, "I've been told that I look a bit shady before. Plus, it'll give you the chance to show us that you're not all talk."

"Okay, with that settled, I think we should get this plan into action in the morning." suggested Abby, who then proceeded to yawn.

I shook my head and said, "Night is the time they are most active. If we find them now and get Solomon in, we can get this done much quicker." They nodded in agreement and we went to change into more inconspicuous clothing to blend into the crowd.

As I stood waiting by the door in a dark t-shirt and an unbuttoned shirt, Abby walked over and leaned against the wall. "So when Joe infiltrates the base and tells us the weak point in their security, we follow his instructions and find our way to the office of the business owner, right?" she recited from memory. I nodded and gave her a comms unit, carefully placing it in the palm of her hand. "You know you don't need to treat me like a delicate flower. I can handle any situation I'm put in."

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it." I teased. This seemed to have struck a nerve as she curled her hand into a fist and clenched her teeth. Before she could punch me, Joe jogged down the stairs and stepped in between us.

"Comms unit?" he asked, holding out his hand. I gave it to him and he quickly slipped it in his ear - the colour of it blending in with his skin tone. He thanked me (yes, I know, that was out of character for him) and opened the door. We stepped out in the cool air once again and the three of us started to walk into a busier part of town.

* * *

As we approached the endless stretch of beach-front bars and nightclubs, the atmosphere of the place hit me like a brick wall. Loud music was being blasted through a massive amount of speakers, each one playing upbeat dance music. The neon lights lining the front of every club illuminated the street below - bathing the tourists and party-goers in bright, multi-coloured light.

"There." Joe pointed out, looking at a young man smoking a cigar in a space between two buildings. His hair was slicked back with gel and he wore a gold ring on each finger. The suit he wore was white with a red shirt underneath - his whole look showing his power. He was the man we were going to either kill or take back to Langley. "If I don't get in, just pretend you don't know me and walk away. That's all I'm going to say."

"Good luck!" Abby cheered, patting him on the back. We watched as he strolled nonchalantly to the man known as Marco Esparza and greeted him formally. They shook hands and now Abby and I listened to them through our comms units.

"I want to be part of your business," Joe said bluntly, knowing that he couldn't hint at it. Marco laughed and took the cigar from his mouth, gesturing towards one of his men. Joe immediately turned to face him and grabbed them by the neck. They were twice the size of him, but he dropped the man to the ground like a rag-doll and dusted off his hands.

Marco glanced at the now unconscious body with wide eyes and grinned at Joe. They stepped into a black SUV, so we waited for our instructions. After four minutes, Joe was on the comms, clearly speaking to us, "Guys, I'm at their base of operations. It's a warehouse literally one block away. There's an alleyway down on the south side of the building that has barely any guards patrolling it. Meet me by the iron door."

"We'll be there soon," Abby replied. She looked over at me and smiled, "Race you there!"

Before I could decline, she set off like a rocket and disappeared in the crowd of slightly drunk passers-by. I sighed inwardly and followed the direction she went in, trying not to draw much attention to myself. _What a careless move_, I thought, _but that makes her even more interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quite an odd chapter here - some of you might not like it, some will. Uploading this early since I'm going to see The Hunger Games (finally!), so read and review and all that jazz. ^-^**

* * *

Running through the cloudy night, it was hard to tail Abby. She was almost invisible in the shadows; her emerald green eyes appearing for fractions of a second when she turned to look for me. Away from the nightlife, everything was darker - the only light source being the moon. I caught a glimpse of her long, wavy hair as she turned a corner into the alleyway. Creeping cautiously towards it, I walked in and quickly scanned the area. There were a couple of crates we could hide between if whoever patrolling was to ever come by and that was it. Abby stood by a rusted iron door with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, proud of her victory. "I win." she announced, pushing her hair behind her ear.

I sauntered towards her and put my hands firmly on her shoulders, "Only because you had a head start. Next time, don't run off like that - that was a reckless move."

By the time we heard the footsteps, it was too late. I pulled Abby into a space between the crates and we stood with our backs against the concrete wall, listening to what was happening. Two people had emerged from the far corner and were fast-approaching, their shadows giving them away. A deep male voice asked in Spanish, "What was that?"

_They saw us. This is it,_ I thought. _The end to my career as a spy and probably my life as well_. I looked over at Abby and her face suddenly lit up as she had an idea. When the men were close by, she leaned towards me, pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised, to say the least, but not for long as I kissed her back.

Her kiss was soft, yet powerful, sweet as honey. As the guards approached, she put her arms around neck, pulling me closer. My hand found the small of the back and I could feel her smiling as her lips brushed mine. I slid my hand up to her hair, sending shivers down her spine. As she ran her fingers through my hair, I could faintly hear the voice of one of the guards saying "It's just a couple of teenagers having fun." and laughing, but I didn't pull away.

When we heard someone clearing their throat, Abby looked up to see Joe standing in the open doorway, a shocked expression on his face. She jumped back and avoided eye contact with me. How long had he been watching? "That was an... interesting way to avoid detainment and/or death." he said, chuckling as Abby blushed, "Now let's hurry. We've got a man to arrest." He went back inside, leaving the door open.

Before she followed him in, I caught her wrist and spun her around. "I was wrong about you. You _can_ handle any situation." I said smugly, "If Joe didn't interrupt us, I don't think you'd have the self control to stop."

"Never mention this for the rest of your life. Ever." Abby scowled, "I saved your life. That's all I did today. Nothing happened between us and nothing will in the future. If you tell people about this, I'll just deny it and kill you."

"But what if you want something to happen?" I teased.

"Never, Edward. Never."

"Fine then. I won't tell you that you're an even better kisser than I imagined you'd be." I dropped her wrist and started to walk in, but now it was her turn to stop me.

"Wait, what? You've imagined us..."

"I didn't say that," I said, answering too quickly. I regained my composure and carried on, "and besides, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it. You can't fake that kind of thing."

"You really do know how to push my buttons, don't you?" she frowned, placing her hand on her hip and cocking it.

"We're complete opposites, so I don't even need to try!" I laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Now let's go-"

Joe stuck his head out of the doorway, saying, "If you're going to end that sentence with 'have sex back at the safe house and abandon Joe in the middle of a drug farm to fend for himself', then I'm going to question her sanity since she's choosing _you_ over me." The look on my face must've been priceless as he grinned and pulled us both inside. "Like I said earlier, we've got a man to arrest."

* * *

Joe led us into a small room which, thankfully, was empty of people and furniture. He took out the blueprint we were given just yesterday and rolled it out onto the floor. "Right now, we're here," he said, pointing to a part of the building, "From what I've gathered, Esparza's office is here," he pointed to the other side of the sheet and continued, "He has armed guards all over the building, so we must be quick."

"What method of exfiltration will we use?" I wondered. Looking at the blueprint, it seemed like the only ways out were through: a. the windows (which would alert people outside), b. the door (erm, just no. Worst idea ever) or c. the ventilation ducts (who knows how safe they are?).

"If everything goes to plan, we'll leave through the back windows. I'll go into his office normally and you two can sneak in through the air vent." He turned to leave, but stopped mid-step, adding, "Whatever you do, don't start making out again once I leave you two alone." He laughed quietly and closed the door.

"I'm not going crawl through the cramped air space with you." Abby declared, clearly embarrassed by the fact that Joe was making fun o her because of me, "Either I sneak through the warehouse or I go in the vents."

"You can go through the vents since you're smaller than me. I'll boost you up there." I offered. She nodded and got to work.

Taking off the grate of the air vent, Abby placed it on the ground with a quiet clatter. I locked my fingers together and pushed her up as she slid into the hole in the wall, watching her crawl through with ease. "This was just an opportunity for you to stare at my ass, wasn't it?" she snapped accusingly, disappearing from sight.

"Not really," I lied, making my way to the door with a grin.

"I don't know whether to feel offended or relieved about that." she muttered, her voice echoing quietly and fading into silence.

I walked out of the murky room and blinked in the bright lighting. If I remember correctly, the office should be this way, I thought. I pressed myself close to the wall and followed the route to the target's room. The whole building was quite open as I looked ahead - a large space being occupied by a sickening amount of marijuana plants (this was definitely the kind of place a drug baron would use). I was halfway to Esparza's office when the unthinkable happened - Abby crashed through the ceiling and landed in a pile of rubble in the centre of the room, landing on her side.

The people in the surrounding area swarmed to get her, many of them carrying knives. I rushed to her side and pulled her up, dodging the weapons coming our way. I grabbed a knife from my pocket and Abby did the same. Standing back-to-back, we began to fight our way to where Joe was. I knocked one guy out with a roundhouse kick, then elbowed another in the stomach. One at a time, each man fell to the ground. For a second, I thought we were safe. A large man was left standing after eight intense minutes of fighting. I glanced over at Abby and saw that her face had been sliced a few times, blood dripping from her chin. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve and ended up splattering blood on the floor. Looking back up, I was focused on finishing off the last member of the cartel who came to fight. I ran up to him, slashed his arm and side-stepped his fist, narrowly missing being hit in the chest. I somersaulted over him and wrapped my arm around his neck. After he stopped struggling, I carefully placed him on the ground. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. _Very_ unconscious.

I went back to Abby and noticed she was limping slightly on her left foot. Out of pure concern, I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Townsend, I'll be fine. I've got something to remove these knife slashes. I'll even fix that pretty face of yours." she smiled weakly, although her face seemed a little pale beneath the dried blood. I took her hand in mine (without resistance, might I add) and together we broke down the doors of the mastermind behind the men and the business.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter's just _full_ of talking. Well, have fun reading it!**

* * *

When the door broke into splinters on the ground, Abby and I stood watching the scene that was playing right in front of us. On the floor was an unconscious Marco Esparza and in Solomon's hand was an empty syringe.

"What?" Joe asked, almost innocently, "I had to knock him out somehow, so why not use his own things against him?"

I shrugged and pulled the man up, surprised at how light he was. Abby limped over and handcuffed him, then helped me carry it out (I didn't need the help, but it was kind of her to do so). Joe went out first and surveyed the carnage that we had created. From across the room, he said, "I guess we can leave through the doors then."

I looked down at Marco and hesitated before asking, " How will we get him out of here without being seen?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he smiled slyly, "I've made some... special arrangements for us. Just be quick when I tell you to move." He stepped out for a moment and we waited in an awkward silence. After a minute, we heard the revving of an engine and the familiar shout of Joe Solomon. We rushed out of the humid building into the fading night and spotted him in a red Ferrari. "Don't ask, just get him in the trunk and we'll drive back to a safe-house."

We did as he instructed and got in the backseats - the passenger seat at the front holding a stack of papers and our bags. I looked at Joe through the mirror as he drove off to who knows where and asked impatiently, "Now will you explain what kind of special arrangement this is?"

"I know a guy." he replied smoothly, dodging the question completely. Before I could press on, the road opened up to a helipad and the car parked beside it with a flourish. He got out of the driver's seat and popped opened the trunk, pulling out Esparza. He looked at us through he window and grinned, saying, "Into the helicopter!"

"What was this, some kind of high-speed chase?" Abby muttered, stepping out of the ca with the bagsr and into the helicopter. As I helped bring Marco in, I looked up to see the black SUV from last night catching up with us. Sticking out of the window was a man with a sniper rifle.

"Hurry up or we'll be shot!" the pilot shouted, "Don't make me leave without you, Joe." After rushing into the seats, I slid the door shut. A bullet glanced off the window and scratched the surface.

"Bullet proof glass. Nice touch, Rachel."

I stood up to get a proper look of our pilot and was surprised to see a face that was like Abby's. "Back in your seat, Townsend," she commanded, "I am _flattered_ that you've taken an interest in me, but I'm engaged." She smiled and showed off the ring, letting it glimmer in the sunrise.

"What?" squealed Abby with excitement, "When did this happen? You _need_ to tell me!"

I went back to my seat and relaxed a bit. I looked over at Abby and tilted my head, saying, "No introductions?"

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, embarrassed at her own lack of etiquette,"This is my older sister, Rachel Cameron."

"Soon to be Rachel Morgan." she interrupted.

"So Matt finally proposed to you," Joe stated, "He's been planning that for so long!"

"You knew this whole time and never told me this? I could've been planning my bridesmaid dress!" Abby said in fake shock, hitting his arm playfully.

"Really? I can't imagine you in a dress." he replied, earning a kick to the shins, "Ow!"

Rachel sniggered and glanced over at Abby, who was staring out the window. She was tired as hell and so was I. I remembered something she mentioned before and picked up her bag from the floor, pulling out a small pot of cream. "Is this what you were talking about earlier, Abby?"

She turned to me in a sort of daze, but instantly snapped out of it and grabbed her bag from my hands. "Don't you know how rude it is to go in a girls bag?" she barked.

Joe began to chuckle, but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Abby. He noticed what I was holding and a hint of recognition passed his face. "Yep, that's what you're looking for." he nodded, leaning back in his seat.

Abby got up and took the cream, opening the lid. "This is a CIA-tested scar removal cream created at the Gallagher Academy. If you apply it to fresh wounds, it'll heal pretty fast. The downside is that it will sting like hell." A wicked grin spread across her face as she scraped her fingers in the pot and rubbed the cream on my face. It didn't hurt at all to begin with, but after three seconds, I felt like it was being attacked all over again.

"Abby, no need to be so frisky," Rachel laughed, "You've basically just met this guy yesterday and you're flirting like mad!"

"She's done more than flirt." Joe mumbled, receiving a confused look from Rachel.

"Abby, explain." she sighed, obviously tired of some sort of routine between them.

"I saved his life. That's all I did!" she exclaimed, "Don't believe a single word they say!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Abby pleaded with me with her eyes, begging me not to say a thing. I shook my head and mouthed, "Revenge for the scars." I shifted my focus to Rachel and revealed, "Abby kissed me. For two minutes and fourteen seconds."

"I actually will kill you, Edward Townsend." Abby declared, cracking her knuckles. I flashed a grin in her direction as Rachel pulled her back with one hand.

"That's enough, Abby. If you didn't want this to happen to you, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." she sighed, shaking her head, "Poor Joe. He's had to put up with the two of you fighting for the whole time."

"No need for the sympathy, Rach. It's fun to watch them at each others throats." he smirked, glancing over at Abby, "By 'at each others throats', I mean walking in on them making out in the middle of the mission."

As he said that, she cringed and closed her eyes - quickly falling asleep in her seat. I noticed that she didn't use the scar removing cream, so I dabbed a bit on her cheek and waited. She shot up and twisted my arm backwards, pulling me towards her. "I saw that coming," Abby boasted, letting go off me "Next time I'll break your arm."

"You really do take every chance you get to touch me, don't you?" I laughed, "It's a shame that you said nothing will ever happen between us, we would've made an interesting couple with all the fighting and death threats."

"To be brutally honest, you two act like an old married couple already." Rachel said bluntly, "We're two hours away from Langley, so please, either both of you stop trying to one-up each other in revenge or kiss and make up."

"Kiss being the main word in that phrase." Joe joked, making Rachel giggle.

We sat there glaring at each other, anticipating our next moves. What surprised me (and probably everyone else there, including herself) the most was when she apologised. "This is possibly the only time a spy has ever apologised for saving someone's life," she said, carefully choosing her words. "If I knew you'd be such a jerk about it, I would've let the guards kill you." Okay, _that_ apologyended differently than I predicted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update. I've been having major writer's block, then my head exploded with ideas for other stories. I was literally kicking myself for putting this off for so long.**

* * *

When we finally landed, I was the first to get out. The tension in the cabin of the helicopter was too much to handle (that, and I had the feeling that I might've fallen asleep - I'm not sure). Security guards dragged the still unconscious Marco Esparza away to an interrogation room and we were all called in for a debriefing with the Director. We walked into his office in an orderly fashion and sat down, the scene almost exactly the same as two days ago. "That was certainly a quick operation. I applaud you for the fast recovery of the leader of the drugs cartel." he nodded, taking off his glasses, "Of course, I expected this much from highly trained agents. So who did the paperwork for this mission?"

Joe passed a thick notebook over and said, "This is only my report on this. Townsend also has one."

I pulled an almost identical notebook from my bag and gave it in hesitantly, "Here it is, sir."

He skimmed through Joe's quickly, then started to skim-read mine as well. He stopped flicking through around half way and looked up. "Interesting tactic, Ms Cameron," he thought aloud, watching her turn a shade of red similar to that of a tomato. He continued reading and snapped the book shut after a minute or so, "An interesting read, Townsend. I'm guessing that you'd rather not let others know of a certain part of it, am I correct?" He was right, of course, so I nodded and he carried on, "I will allow this incident to slip only once. No-one outside of this room shall know of what happened unless they have a clearance level of at least seven."

"That seems fair enough." Abby replied, "I don't know anyone with that high a clearance level."

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, swiftly reading the message on-screen. "I should really get back to London now. MI6 needs me for another mission." I said after seeing the quizzical looks Joe and Abby had on their faces.

The Director got up and shook my hand, "It was great to see the talent of MI6 in action for this mission. Maybe someday you could come back and show the new recruits some skills."

I nodded and mumbled some sort of agreement and walked out, leaving Joe and Abby to finish the debriefing without me.

* * *

I walked through the glass building and bumped into Rachel on my way out. She was carrying a file (for a mission, no doubt) and blushed when she looked up, "Hello, Townsend. Going back to the UK so soon?" she asked.

"I am," I answered, impatience eating away at me. I didn't want to stand there talking with someone I met a few hours ago - it was kind of awkward, to be honest.

"Have you said goodbye to Abby?" she hinted, knowing that I didn't. "She told me that you're the most annoying person she's ever met, but she likes you."

"I'm not one for goodbyes." I told her, my thoughts running fast as I tried to process what she had said. When did Abby have the time to tell her that?

"She told me when you were asleep on the way here," she said, almost as if she was reading my mind - which she could've been possible seeing the prototypes for mind-reading devices we walked past, "She even admitted to thinking you were cute when you slept."

"I-I think I should go now," I stuttered, not knowing what to say (plus, she clarified

"I've embarrassed my sister enough now, have fun on your trip back to London!" Rachel laughed, walking back down the corridor.

I stepped out into the open air and looked towards the short runway. In thirty seven seconds, my private jet would be landing. I wasn't the kind of person for goodbyes and I probably wasn't going to start now. I gripped the handle of my bag tightly as the plane slowed to a stop exactly where I guessed it would and began to walk up the steps that had extended out.

"Townsend!" a voice shouted, their footsteps beating on the hot tarmac. I turned to see Abby running to me, her hair flowing in the breeze. With little reluctance, I strolled towards her with my hands in my pockets her and stopped when she was a few feet away.

"Yes?" I enquired, hiding the fact that I was glad to see her.

"We just finished the debriefing and we wanted to say goodbye." When I raised an eyebrow, she gestured towards Joe. He was slowly walking to us and gave a small wave as we looked at him.

He stood next to Abby and said, "It was good to see someone as good as I am on the field. I can promise that this won't be that last time we'll meet." he smiled and nodded as he spoke, the truth in his statement was almost unbelievable. Almost.

I looked to Abby and saw her grinning. "You've been an... interesting partner in this task. I'll miss you." She hugged me and whispered something only I could hear, "If we ever meet again after this, make the first move."

"If it gets to the point where you're on your knees and crying, I will." I told her jokingly, not knowing that I would fulfil that promise in the future.

* * *

**So I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic (and sorry the short ending, I might change it in the future)! Review it if you'd like - I need the feedback to improve my writing. ಠ_ರೃ**


End file.
